godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisters of Fate
The Sisters of Fate have the power to change the fate of others and are the secondary antagonists of God of War II. Greek Mythology Referred to in Mythology as the Moirai, or the Fates; Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos were the daughters of Erebus and Nyx. As the three Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho determined the fates of every mortal, God, and Titan. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all life. Lahkesis would measure the threads, determining how long a mortal, God and Titan's life span would be. Clotho cut the threads, ending the life. God of War II The Loom of Fate In God of War II, after having been betrayed by Zeus, Kratos was stripped of his godly power and killed. Although he managed to fight his way out of Hades, he was still mortal, and thus it was literally impossible for him to climb Mount Olympus to face Zeus. The only way he could get his revenge would be to change the way events had played out to change his fate. To do so, he traveled to the Island of Creation to find the Loom of Fate, which has the power to control time and thus the power to let Kratos change his past. The Sisters of Fate To control the Loom, Kratos must battle the three Sisters of Fate, who were loyal to Zeus and utterly hellbent against granting Kratos this power, frightened that the Ghost of Sparta would bring doom to the Greece should he use it. Battle With Kratos At first, Lahkesis confronted Kratos alone. When bested by Kratos, Lahkesis summoned her sister Atropos from within a mirror. Atropos carried Kratos through the mirror, back in time, to the final fight between Kratos and Ares. She threatened to kill Kratos' past self by destroying the Blade of the Gods - without it, Ares would triumph over the Spartan, and the Kratos fighting the Sisters would retroactively be erased from existence. Kratos protected the sword and defeated Atropos, thereby hurling him back to Lahkesis' throne room. Desperate, Lahkesis and Atropos fought Kratos together. After a violent battle Kratos managed to throw them into one of their inter-dimensional mirrors and shattered it, erasing the two Sisters from existence. The Loom Chamber The final sister, the hideously deformed Clotho, awaited Kratos in the Loom Chamber beyond. While Kratos made his way to her head, he disabled five of her smaller arms blocking his way up. Once at the top level, he disabled her two main arms, giving him time to bring up a giant swinging blade. With this blade, he impaled Clotho through her head, killing her. With all the Sisters of Fate destroyed Kratos finally granted himself the power to change the past and control time. God of War III During his final confrontation with Zeus, Kratos was forced to confront all the fears and evils of his past. In doing so, he found himself in a pool of blood, where he could hear the voices of his victims. Amongst the voices, the Sisters of Fate could be heard. Their views, of which they informed Kratos during their previous battles, echoed across the pool. "You cannot change your Destiny, Mortal...". Provided Kratos dwelt across the pool longer, The Sisters were heard again; "Your soul will never find peace for what you have become. Power and abilities As Primordials, the Sisters of Fate possessed absolute power in God of War series, including: Superhuman strength - The Sisters of Fate were far stronger then any regular mortal could be, partly due to the fact that even Lahkesis (the smallest of the trio) was a bit taller than a regular human being. Feats of this strength is Atropos throwing Kratos around like a rag doll and holding him in place for Lahkesis to stab him. If Clotho, due to her enormous size, slammed her fists in the ground, it shook the ground. Superhuman durability - The Sisters were able to withstand immense powerful attacks, as well as their own attacks reflected. Superhuman agility - Both Lahkesis and Atropos had been proven to be agile beyond human peak. They were able to evade Kratos with great ease. Only Clotho seemed to lack this ability as she was immobile. Flight - Only Clotho lacked the ability to fly. Lahkesis has wings growing on her back, using it to hover above the ground or fly. Atropos lacked wings but was nevertheless able to fly around. Magic - Lahkesis was able to fire green bolt from the tip of her staff. She was also able to summon pillars of the same energy to strike her enemies. She was able to hold Atropos in her body. Atropos herself was able to fire magic bolts from her claws. She was also able to create magical green energy ray that is able to damage and damage godly weapons like the Blade of the Gods. Clotho hasn't displayed any magical abilities. Lahkesis was able to magically summon her sister after Kratos proved to be a difficult opponent for herself. Time Manipulation - The Sisters could travel through time using the Loom of the Fates which could take them to the time and place of their choosing, as well as manipulate time for others. Omniscience - Being the Fates, they had the ability to see the past, present and future of every creature: mortal, beast, God, Titan, and even fellow Primordial. They knew which action one would have taken and will take to achieve certain goals as well what the outcomes of their actions would be. Birth Manipulation - The Fates can manipulate fertility, giving them the decision on who will be born. Causality manipulation - As the Fates, they have the ability to manipulate one's lifespan. If they decided it was time to die, they had the ability to cut the thread of fate and end it. The cutting these threads was the task of Atropos. It is possible they can resurrect the dead according to Perseus. Probability manipulation - As the Fates, they hold the ability to manipulate the outcomes of individuals, and battles. According to Lahkesis, it was she who decided that Olympians would best the Titans in the First Titanomachy, it was she who allowed Kratos to kill Ares and it was she who allowed him to survive the many dangers of the Island of Creation. To those they favor, they can change the odds in their favor, and made their destiny brighter. Trivia *Lahkesis has a resonant voice when she speaks, as she holds Atropos in her body. *Clotho is the biggest of the sisters, despite being the youngest. *According to Hesiod's Theogony, The Sisters of Fate would be considered the daughters of Erebus (Primordial God of Darkness) and Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night) and that Charon, Thanatos, and Hypnos are their brothers. Morpheus is considered their nephew. *The Sisters' designs reflect their duties in mythology: Clotho resembles a bloated silkworm and weaves the threads of life; Lahkesis "embellishes" the threads and resembles a priestess (also being the Fate most involved in communicating with the outside world); and Atropos, who cuts the threads, has massive talons on her fingers. *In God of War II, Lahkesis claims several times through the game, that it is the sisters who decide the fate of all and no other. But according to Thanatos in Ghost of Sparta, it is the Olympians who decide the fate and the future, and the Fates who make it so. Thanatos' claims seem to be more accurate as Zeus stated that the Fates have deemed him victorious. **Thanatos also claimed that the sisters deemed Kratos victorious on his quest for his brother, something he wants to change. *The color that appears to represent the Sisters of Fate is green. *In One Version, Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone emerged from Nyx, making them their sisters. *The Sisters of Fate are similar to the Furies, as they both seen to be loyal to the Gods that Kratos betrays (Ares and Zeus), and they could be fought in different places and different times. **Also, every Fury resembles a Sister of Fate. Alecto resembles Lahkesis (Both are the leaders of each trio of sisters and both wanted to help Kratos at some point), Tisiphone resembles Atropos (the cruelest) and Megaera resembles Clotho (the ugliest and having arthropod limbs). *In the God of War 2 novel, the author describes Atropos as the one who determines the length of the threads, and Lahkesis as the one who cuts the threads. Clotho, however, still has her same duty. *It is curious how Kratos, who came to possess the power of time, did not use it for other purposes. Most notably, he could have used it to save his family, but instead, he simply uses it to get revenge on Zeus. **It is possible that if Kratos did travel back to save his family from himself, it would negate all the events of God of War, including the death of Ares. He would thusly be captured in a loop of time wherein he prevented the death of Ares and thusly was still swearing fealty to him, and all the events that followed would also occur, including him going back. **However, additionally, Kratos's defining characteristic is his anger and rage. His desire for revenge overrides all logic and reason, and this could explain why his plan was short-sighted. *In God of War (2018), when Kratos ask Atreus about what the runes in a Nornir Chest meant, he replies that the runes symbolize the three Nornir fates, the Norse equivalent of the Sisters. Kratos, remembering his past, says: "The Fates. No good comes from them". Gallery Lahkesis 1-1.jpg|Lahkesis concept art. Atropos3.jpg|Atropos concept art. Atropos 3-1.jpg Atropos 2-1.jpg 428px-Sister_Fate.jpg|Clotho concept art. 405px-Clotho.jpg Lahkesis.jpg Atropos 2.jpg clotho1.png Amulet of the Fates.png|Amulet of the Fates sisters.jpg|Original artistic concept sisters2.jpg|Original artistic concept saddleroom.jpg sisterspalace.jpg Related Pages *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho de:Schicksalsschwestern Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Protogenoi Category:Stubs Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Goddesses Category:Deceased Category:Immortals